Gospel Lightfaith
=Description= Physical Attributes At first glance, Gospel's demure demeanor doesn't attract much attention. Her shoulder-length silver hair is always carefully kept, and she is always dressed in a presentable manner. There isn't much about her that truly stands out, save for two scars that mar her otherwise flawless skin. One scar can only be seen when she wears a blouse or dress with a low neckline: a small 3-inch line just to the left of her collarbone, directly over her heart. The second is often hidden by her hair, but can be seen from time to time: three parallel lines along the right side of her neck. Casual Attire Gospel typically dresses with a form of modesty, rarely wearing anything revealing or otherwise questionable. She often dresses for comfort, preferring soft woolens or linens, as opposed to heavier (and far more costly) materials. The most extraordinary thing about her casual attire is the diamond engagement ring that adorns her left hand. Made of an ornate golden filigree it is topped with an elegantly-cut heart-shaped diamond, a token of love from Corran and his intention to marry her. Professional Attire When out on the battlefront, Gospel dresses more for function than fashion. While her arms and armor may mismatch, they are nothing compared to the armor of her Faith. Thusfar, to anyone's knowledge, Gospel does not own any legendary weapons of note, nor is in possession of any magical armor. =Personality= Upon first meeting her, most people typically assume that Gospel is of noble birth, though she personally makes no claims to such. She tends to be very well spoken, and ardent on those subjects which move her. For her friends, she is steadfast and loyal, and for her enemies, she is oddly forgiving. She is gentle and soft-spoken, rarely raising her voice in anger. Gospel, under most circumstances, is an embodiment of self-sacrifice more often than not serving others regardless of the consequence to herself. She gives to others unstintingly, never asking nor needing reward unless it is forced upon her. Belief System Denounced as a heretic by the Ordo Hereticus, Gospel ascribes to an unconventional faith, in lieu of the Cathedral-taught adherence to the Light. Gospel's belief is that the Light is merely the earthly embodiment of the Power of Self. She does not view the Light as a power to be used, or a power to be gained. It is a power that already exists within oneself, the Light is merely how it is manifested. Her thoughts center around the power of Faith, in oneself and one's allies. The stronger that Faith, then the stronger the power of the Light. =History= (Currently a work-in-progress... please bear with me. ^_^ ) 591: Gospel Lightfaith is born "Gospelina Katja-Syranelle uth Kestrodullin", a young noblewoman of Stormwind, daughter of Tersian uth Kestrodullin and Marta van Seros. At this time, she is pledged by Tersian to marry a powerful man named Lord Parthid Fairmonte. Tersian presumes him to be a mage, though, truthfully the man is deeply entranced with Fel-magic as a warlock. 596: The First War ends. 608: Gospel runs away from home at the age of 17, to escape her dreaded betrothal. 611: At the age of 20, after witnessing the horrors of the Plague as it ravaged Lordaeron, Gospel joins the Knights of the Silver Hand. * Tapestry: Threads of Fate 612: The Third War begins. 617: Uther the Lightbringer slain, Gospel is 26 at this time. * Prophecy's Child: Dawn of Salvation * Prophecy's Child: Faith of the Fallen * Prophecy's Child: Endless Horizons * Prophecy's Child: Cold Winds * Battlefront: Misguided Judgement =Friends & Associates= *She is usually never far from the steadfast paladin, Justicar Corran the Lightsworn, to whom she was married on November the 9th, 27 (620?) in a private ceremony for friends and family. A public ceremony for the populace and notable dignitaries will be held at a later date. *Her best friend is Vivian Willowtear, a priestess of Elune, who currently resides in Darnassus. Other Friendships/Acquaintances of Note * Sethmont Ravencrest, warrior-brother of Corran. * Alech Du Vehl, a warlock, on/off paramour of Vivian Willowtear. * Purloin, master thief and SI:7 operative. * Dasri Ceilios, a tailor in Stormwind. * Rheyl Veracus, ex-fiancee, a paladin of some repute. * Darthal Mann, another ex-fiancee, another paladin. * Immortis K. Jurevicious, former mentor and beloved, rumored to be missing in action. *Regardless of her friendships, Gospel is known, if only by reputation, to most in Stormwind. Most of her Good Works are centered upon the people to which she was born, so there are many who know her by sight, if not by name. =Inspirations= thumb|300px|left Category:House Ravencrest